Hematite
by Kiss of fire
Summary: When a young new gem is adopted into the crystal gems, just as much drama from when Steven Universe was alive is sure to come.
1. New Gems

**Wassup guys Kiss of Fire here with yet another fanfic. I'm so glad that Beauty in a Town of Fire is getting so much recognition, more than I expected in such little time. Lately I've been obsessed with Steven Universe, mainly because I found out that it's made by one of Adventure Time's greatest writers. Turns out it's pretty good. I've been pretty uninspired with chapter six of BTF so I decided to make this in the meantime until my inspiration to continue chapter six comes back. Writer's block sucks.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Steven Universe.**

What does it mean to be a gem? For some it's to detach all mortal feelings for living things besides kindness. For others it means simply being an immortal being whose purpose is that of a human's: to survive and find happiness. While some gems do not get themselves in affairs with humans, or other gems for that matter, a few find their true happiness. Those who haven't just haven't met the right person yet. Pearl thought she felt it when Steven Universe grew up and became one of the greatest gem warriors in history. Garnet though she felt it after meeting Emerald, a lost gem who had a love for mischief. Both sadly passed on, as Steven was human and could die from age. Emerald, however, saved Garnet from falling into a dark matter vortex by throwing himself in the rift, he was never seen again. Amethyst rarely felt the concept of love, though had feelings towards (Surprisingly) Pearl for a short while. For her, love will come soon enough. About seven years after Steven Universe passed, leaving behind no gem offspring, perhaps the most magical gem couple would meet. Two lovers destined to be together that had walked the universe for millennia without any knowledge of the other. This story starts in good old beach city. On the seventh anniversary of Steven's passing, Pearl was the first to visit his grave atop the hill on which his mother's moss once bloomed. She was also the last to leave it. She had true love for him but knew they couldn't be together. He wouldn't last forever and his heart belonged to Connie, the woman that lived beside him his entire life. Still though, Pearl could not help these feelings. The occurred in even the most impartial gems and were hard to detach from. After finally departing from the stone slap on the grassy hill she returned to the temple. Maybe some tea and sword practice would take her mind off things. She was greeted by her friends who were talking at the kitchen counter.

"Pearl, you're back." Garnet said.

"How are you feeling?" Amethyst inquired.

"I'm fine. Just need to take my mind off things. Every year I let him go a little more."

"Well we actually have some news," Garnet continued, "Two un-corrupted gems have been located and wish to join the Crystal Gems."

"Really?" Pearl said surprised, "That hasn't happened for centuries! Where did you find them?"

"Garnet found some chick Jasper who's been a merchant or something, I wasn't really paying attention. I found this guy named Onyx when I took that trip to Scotland last week. He's a cool dude, we've got a lot in common."

"Hmm." Pearl mumbled. She could hardly handle ONE Amethyst and certainly didn't need to care for another, "I'm not sure about this. Who's this merchant you found, Garnet?"

"If Amethyst had been paying attention, she would know I found a mercenary named Jasper. She's been using her gem powers as an assassin for humans because she didn't realize she wasn't the only one."

Pearl pondered for a bit more. Two new gems, one who could be a male Amethyst and a human killing mercenary. She didn't like them so far.

"Well," she said, "If Rose, or Steven, were here they'd want us to give them a chance so before we make anything official why don't we invite them separately for interviews?"

"That sounds logical," Garnet said, "Amethyst, call Onyx and tell him to meet us here two days from now. I call Jasper to meet us here tomorrow."

They all agreed and departed to their rooms. Pearl still couldn't help but miss Steven dearly as she practiced basic attacks with holo-pearl. She had to move on and she knew it. Maybe two new friends could help the process. She just hoped that they wouldn't be too much like Amethyst, one party animal was enough. The next day the gems cleaned up the temple for their arriving guest. They had set up a table in one of the temple's training areas so Jasper's combat skills could be assessed.

"She should be here any minute now," Garnet said.

Indeed Jasper arrived within another five minutes. One glance at her would not give the impression of an assassin. Her skin was a light red. Not the deep, clay red of Garnet's complexion but rather a softer, almost blood-like red. Along her skin were a few black markings: Two on her face glided gracefully down from her forehead to her shoulders, a wing-like pattern below her neck, and small swirls along her hands. Her deep blue hair fell down to her upper back and along her shoulders, complementing nicely with her skin tone. She wore a simple green cloak which she would keep on until her combat skills were assessed. She was slightly shorter than Garnet, about Pearl height. Her frame was a bit fuller than Pearl's, however, as if she were a fuse between Garnet and Pearl. Garnet walked up to her and greeted her with a friendly handshake.

"Garnet."

"Jasper."

Pearl was next to greet her.

"Hello Jasper," she said, "I've heard quite a bit about you and your, umm, profession."

"Oh, Garnet told you? I'm sorry if my work offends you but I didn't know any other gems existed until a few days ago. All my life I've been called a freak until I started hiding my gem and putting my blade up for hire. I'm not proud of it but I didn't know any better." She started tearing up.

"No, no it's fine," Pearl assured, "I have a feeling you might be killing monsters rather than mortals after today."

"Sorry, I just get a little emotional about what I do and now that I know it's wrong."

It was obvious the young gem was frightened and full of regret. The Amethyst stepped in,

"It's all good, J," She said, "Many gems do horrible things all the time."

"Amethyst!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Just let me finish! As I was saying, many gems do horrible things and turn into horrible monsters because they feel no shame or regret. You're not one of them, you're uncorrupted."

"Really?" Jasper asked wiping away tears.

"Of course, you feel shame for what you've done and that's the true mark of a Crystal Gem."

Garnet and Pearl were stunned. Did _Amethyst_ really say something helpful? Jasper began cheering up and a smile crossed her face.

"Thanks. I really needed that. I'm just so confused and have a lot to learn about the Gems. For a few thousand years I've lived in shame and fear and I'm so glad you found me."

Pearl was starting to warm up to her. Amethyst was right, she felt shame. Pearl could tell that Jasper, if she was decent in combat, would make a great addition to the team. They exchanged a bit more idle chatter before departing to the training hall. It was the same place Pearl had been wounded decades ago, the day young Steven learned about the Gems' healing abilities. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl sat at the table while Jasper stood in front. They began the interview

"So Jasper," Amethyst said, "What's your story."

Jasper looked a little distant, evidently her past had pain.

"Well," she began, "There's not really a lot to say. One day I woke up into the world with no family, no friends, nothing. I was living in the streets of ancient Greece for a while. Nobody seemed to take a liking to me because of how I looked. Until I was spotted by the Emperor's men. They presented me to the Emperor, I can't for the life of me remember his name, who adopted me. He gave me proper education, clothing, even training in weapons. Normally women at the time weren't focused on such things but the Emperor told me I was a gift from Ares, a weapon to protect Greece. It was marginally better than being on the streets so I went with it. I was only a child at the time of course so I didn't really have much of a choice. Pretty soon I gained a reputation and was offered a chance to train in Sparta, which the Emperor happily accepted. I was molded into the perfect soldier. Men would ridicule me of course but when I became general I was allowed to slit the throats of any who did to get my point across, which I rarely did. These were the soldiers of Sparta, they weren't expendable. This just made them ridicule me even more until I shut them up by taking on a Persian army single-handedly. You may know the story of 300, where a handful of soldiers took out an entire Persian army with only the loss of three men? Yeah that was me, the three men died by suicide when they saw what a woman could do."

"Wow," Pearl said, "How did you get to America then?"

"Well for the next few centuries I lie low. I abandoned Greece after it fell. I tried staying in Rome for a while but it fell too, so that wasn't an option. I traveled Europe and parts of Asia, eventually making it to the United Kingdom somewhere around the sixteenth century. There I was the proper lady. I learned all the dos and don'ts for women of that time, it was dull. I finally got the chance to escape when people started moving to the New World. It was a bit dull there too, until the revolution started. Now that was a fun time; throwing rocks during the Boston Massacre, dumping tea during the Boston Tea Party, even trying my hand in combat disguised as a man for a while. I fought on the side of the Patriots of course because like I once was, they were ridiculed. The Brits thought they could win just because they had more organized troops and better supplies. The Americans, despite being weaker and smaller, didn't give up. It was great on the battle field again, stealing enemy plans, destroying storehouses, killing redcoat after redcoat before becoming George Washington's secret weapon. After that the country became more about politics so I disappeared again. I lived off the land before deciding to put my blade up for hire; I figured it would be fun because of how fun being the assassin for the patriots was. It wasn't the same though, killing innocent men. Many people just hired to take out people they despised even if he, or she sometimes, was completely innocent. Every day I felt more and more shame and wondered whose side I was fighting on now. That's when Garnet found me."

The Gems had tears in their eyes, though you couldn't tell with Garnet. This girl had been through so much and still managed to stay uncorrupted. It was awe inspiring. Before getting to combat Garnet asked,

"So who are you when not on a mission? What do you like to do?"

"Not much… I mean, I'm fond to literature, reading and writing, or sometimes I'll cook the recipes I've gathered from all over the world."

"What about on nights when there's no mission plans for a while, or when you take a day off or something?"

"Oh not much. Just what I said, reading and cooking. I'm always focused on the mission though, preparing for the next fight. I do play a bit of Viola but only when I'm alone, I'm afraid."

Amethyst was getting bored with this Gem's style. She reminded her of a mix of Garnet and Pearl, which was a bit too much for her. Hopefully Onyx would join the team too if Jasper made the cut to even it out.

"So, how good with you with your gem powers? Any unique magic you might have."

"Well, that really depends. I'm skilled in light blades rather than heavy ones or blunt objects. I've never been fond of ranged weapons except for throwing knives. For some reason when I wield a blade I can see my opponent differently, like a fifth sense. It allows me to think quicker and fight more efficiently."

"That would be the Gem sense," Garnet said, "All gems have it."

"Oh," Jasper said slightly disappointed, "Well what do you mean by unique magic then?"

"Well," Pearl explained, "Some gems have different magical abilities that others don't. For instance, our old companion Rose Quartz and her son Steven Universe had the ability to heal wound in others' gems."

Jasper began to think.

"Oh, okay, how about this?"

Suddenly her body turned into thin, vertical lines before dissipating and reappeared a good distance away, as if she had stepped on a warp pad. The other gems were shocked.

"No way," Amethyst exclaimed, "You can teleport?! That is so awesome!"

"Really?" Jasper said slightly blushing, "So you guys can't do it?"

She teleported back closer to the table before Garnet answered.

"No we can't. In fact, we rely on warp pads in order to get us to places, if not mortal transportation. Some gems have wings but that's quite rare."

"Interesting." Jasper mumbled.

"Okay so one more thing," Pearl continued. "Combat skills."

Garnet nodded at Pearl, who stood up and focused on her gem power. After a few seconds of chanting, a squad of holo-Pearls gathered in a line beside the table.

"We'd like you to demonstrate your proficiency with weapons using these holograms. First things first, please show us how you use your Gem weapon."

Jasper nodded and undid the clasp of her cloak. As the cloak fell to the floor it was revealed that she wore leather armor all around her body, minus her head and hands. Throwing knives decorated her waist and two short sword hung at her sides. Also, two small cuts in the armor revealed her gems: two red ovals on her thighs, slightly in between the front and outsides of her thighs. She closed her eyes and touched her gems before materializing two wicked-looking hand scythes. There were quite large and she held them with the blade under the top of her fist, as if they were combat knives.

"That's a new one." Garnet mumbled.

Pearl gestured and one of the holo-Pearls charged at Jasper. Quicker than it could react, however, Jasper rushed and sliced in one clean movement. In the blink of an eye she was behind the hologram, which flickered and dissipated. This went on for a while; Pearl sent out more and more holograms but they just couldn't keep up with Jasper's swiftness and mastery with blades. One would jump back but take a throwing knife to the head, another would parry one blade but would get cut down by another, a few even tired flanking Jasper but she just dodged and the holograms stabbed each other. Eventually Pearl called of the onslaught and began whispering to the other gems. Jasper simply put her cloak back on and stood patiently. Garnet stood after a while.

"Jasper, the Crystal Gems have unanimously decided that you have proven worthy of our sacred order and invite you to join the Crystal Gems."

Jasper was both shocked and relived.

"I accept. Thank you all so much."

They continued chatting for a while before they heard a knock on the temple door.

"Who could that be?" Garnet asked.

Garnet, Pearl, and Jasper summoned their weapons.

"Guys, guys, "Amethyst interrupted, "Relax, it's probably just the pizza guy."

"You ordered pizza?" Pearl exclaimed, "Even though we were going to interview a potential Crystal Gem?"

"Well I need something to keep me going. We Gems get hungry don't we? Sure we don't need food to survive but like sleep, it feels nice though."

"But why would a mortal enter the temple?" Garnet asked.

Amethyst just shrugged and walked to the star-decorated door. After the door opened into the temple's house a figure, who was not Stu Pizza, stood ahead. This figure was tall, a bit taller than Jasper, with coarse black hair and a slender frame. His skin was a dark grey and had no markings, save for a scar on his left eye. He wore a grey suit despite it being summer. Strangely, he had a bow and quiver of arrows on his back. A pair of glasses also decorated his face. Strange, seeing as gems had no need for vision improvement. They weren't sunglasses, just ordinary spectacles.

"Amethyst!" He said fist-bumping the purple gem, "Thanks for inviting me to your place. When you explained about me possibly joining the Crystal Gems I just knew I had to give it a shot!"

"No problem, O," Amethyst said, "We just finished up with interviewing Jasper."

"Actually Amethyst," Pearl interrupted, "Big problem. You were supposed to invite him to come tomorrow, not today."

"In my defense," she said, "I forgot which day Garnet said."

"Ugh!" Pearl mumbled, "Fine, at least we finished up with Jasper."

Amethyst and Onyx continued talking.

"Oh there was a dude bringing a pizza over," Onyx said, "Hope you don't mind but I bummed a slice. I just can't resist olives."

"Of course, why don't you go introduce yourself to the others?"

He handed Amethyst the pizza and walked over to Pearl.

"So you must be Pearl," He said offering his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Amethyst has told me quite a bit about you."

"Why yes, nice to meet you. Say, that's an, interesting accent."

"Well when you live in the great land of Scotland for a few hundred years you can't not pick it up."

"Of course."

He then turned to Garnet.

"You're the tallest of this lot so I'm guessing you're Garnet, correct? Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Of course. Though I guess I'm not the tallest anymore." She said.

Indeed Onyx was quite tall, a few inches taller than Garnet and almost a foot taller than Jasper. Onyx finally turned to the cloaked gem.

"I don't Amethyst mentioned you, milady." He said shaking her hand, "I would have recognized such a fair gem."

"I'm Jasper," She said blushing, "I was just recruited a few minutes ago."

"Well it's nice to meet you. So how does this work?" He said turning to Amethyst, who was at the table pigging out on the pizza, "What do I just beat up a few crystal monsters or something?"

"It's a bit more than that," Garnet said, "We have to interview you for personality and then move on to magic and combat skills."

"Works for me. Wait so I don't get a seat? Don't get up I brought me own."

He raised his hand and a spot on the back of his shoulder began to glow. Pretty soon a chair comprised of pure onyx burst from the ground, which he sat on. Everyone was dumbfounded.

"Wha…" Pearl said, "How did you do that?"

Onyx looked confused.

"What, can't all gems form and manipulate shapes made from the same element as their gem?"

"Not at all," Garnet continued, "I guess you have a unique ability."

"Well that's nice. I hope you don't mind if I rest my bones. I kind of have to with this baby."

He pulled up the right leg of his slacks, revealing a mangled calf.

"Yeah I got this from fighting a bunch of drunks at me favorite bar. Took a chair to the back and it cracked my gem. Guess it had some effect on my leg. I've just powered through it for the past few years, it's not that bad."

Garnet, Pearl, and Jasper were a bit surprised at this fact. Pearl stood.

"You guys wait here, I'm going to get Rose's healing sap from her spring to fix Onyx's gem so it doesn't worsen."

"Oh really?" Onyx asked, "Well that's very kind of you. Thanks."

The rest exchanged small talk before Onyx realized something,

"Hey, why doesn't Jasper have a chair of her own?"

"Well," She answered, "I was just recruited a few minutes ago and they didn't exactly put out an extra chair for me. Apparently they weren't expecting you today so I don't get a seat at the judging table."

"Well a fair lady like yourself shouldn't have to stand if someone can help it."

Onyx stood up and created another chair behind Jasper, who kindly accepted his offer.

"Why thank you, you're quite the gentleman."

"Just what I do."

Pearl returned with a jar full of pink salve.

"Here," she said, "Please show me your gem."

Onyx adjusted his vest to reveal an octagon-shaped gem that was darker than shadow. There was a small crack on one edge, not enough to cause serious damage but just enough to disable some part of him. Pearl applied the pink liquid to his gem and the crack was filled. As it did his leg also mended itself.

"Wow thanks Pearl," he said, "That feels so much better. I'm still going to sit if that's not a problem."

"Not until we need to evaluate your combat skills." Pearl replied.

Everyone was seated and the interview began.

"So," Garnet said, "Tell us your story."

"Not much to tell actually," Onyx replied, "Ever since I was created on earth I've craved adventure. So I roamed the planet looking for it. For a few centuries it was quite dull, except for fighting in the Persian army briefly but that crapped out after we tried to sack Greece. Of course we made some damage but I quit before I could see what the end result was. I quit mostly because even that was getting quite full. I mean, I heard that a huge chunk of our troops were slaughtered by some monster sent by the gods to protect Greece or something like that."

Jasper looked shocked but said nothing.

"Afterwards I just roamed the earth some more looking for even more adventure. Around the rise of England, rumors of pirates began to spread so I figured, why not? I fashioned my own ship, named it the Specter of the Sea and set sail. All in all I did pretty well. I was able to control the entire ship by will so I didn't have to share my loot with any crew. My lack of crew also created rumors that my ship was a ghost ship. Boy did that shake some fear into the hearts of even the fearsome pirates I encountered. I once even dueled Edward Teach, or Black Beard as you might know him. He would have been a fair opponent had fear and intimidation not been a major factor of his combat strategy. Of course I beat him. I let him live and just took his treasure."

"Well," Garnet said, "Sounds like you've lived a pretty adventurous life."

"Exactly. Pretty soon though even pirating became dull. Maybe it was because all of the great adversaries had died off, I don't know. So I just packed up all my stuff and bought a place over in Scotland. Let me tell you, best place on earth! With bar fights, monsters, and great booze I've never felt dull again. Oh by the way, I went after the Loch Ness monster once, turns out it's a gem monster I think its gem was…Sapphire? I don't remember. Anyway that's my story, anything else you want to know?"

"Yes," Pearl said, "Tell us about yourself. How do you act on missions, during neutral periods, those kinds of things."

"Alright. Well on missions, getting rid of the monsters is my priority. Don't get me wrong, I'll come up with strategies when needed but I've yet to find anything that amounts to my raw power. For my leisure time I just like to hang out. I'll go out partying, to bars, whatever. As long as there's booze and the music doesn't suck, I'm there. Of course when I'm not out enjoying life I'll be by myself. I'll complete personal tasks and work on my little projects. I just have to tell you now, if I'm isolating myself it's best to leave me alone. I also play a bit of piano in case you're interested."

"Well," Pearl said, "You certainly seem like an interesting gem but I'm not sure if…"

"Oh come on Pearl," Amethyst interrupted, "I've seen this guy party and let me tell you, he's a pro. No offense to Jasper but I'm not sure if I can handle two people like you without having a person like Onyx on the team."

"Well…"

"Let's commence the combat evaluation." Garnet said.

"Fine." Pearl replied as she summoned the holograms once again.

Onyx stood up and his chair disappeared back into the ground. He still didn't take off his suit, not even his jacket. He focused his mind and pulled a mighty Warhammer from his gem. It was a two handed weapon and looked incredibly heavy and painful. The first holo-pearl charged with a sword but was obliterated with one swing of Onyx's weapon.

"I thought this was going to be a challenge!" He yelled, "I don't even need my gem weapon for this!"

His hammer dissipated and he picked up his bow and notched an arrow. As three more holograms charged Onyx fired at a pillar. The arrow ricocheted and flew threw all three heads of the holograms, making them dispel. Onyx's arrow skills went on for a while until he was charged by about a dozen enemies at once, to which he defended by summoning his hammer again a knocking over a pillar that crushed all the holograms.

"Very good," Garnet said, "Though we could have done without the damage to the temple."

"Sorry about that," Onyx replied, "Let me fix it up for ya."

Onyx stomped on the ground and a mass of onyx pushed the fallen marble pillar back into place. He then placed his hands on the pillar and rings of onyx locked it into place.

"So what happens now? Did I pass?'

"The crystal gems talked for a while. Amethyst voted him in. Garnet admired his strength but saw his recklessness and wild personality, so she thought the crystal gems could live without him. Ultimately the decision came to Pearl. This was a tough one for her, this guy had his pros and cons. She didn't like the idea of another amethyst but he WAS the only male uncorrupt gem on earth that they knew of. Perhaps he could help her move on. In the end Onyx was accepted into the crystal gems. That night Onyx treated everyone (except for Pearl because she hates eating) to a small party at the bar. Eventually both Jasper and Onyx had to return to their homes and would return the next day with all of their material possessions. Their rooms would take a few months to be constructed so they had to share the temple's living room. Everyone got acquainted quite fast but a relationship between Pearl and Onyx, or anyone for that matter, was never established. Even so Pearl seemed to move on much faster with two new Crystal gems around. Late nights at the bar or rehearsing with their new band were nice for everyone and seemed to make everyone more in sync during missions. Even though Pearl began to give up on finding love someone would influence her just as much, if not more so, as Steven.

**Okay guys so that happened. Let me know what you think of this story, what you think will happen, and even shoot me ideas for future chapters. I'm so glad BTF is getting a lot of recognition and I hope this story will too. Like I said I'm a bit uninspired for chapter six but I'm working on it. Hope you guys like. :3**


	2. Lovers of Stone

**Okay guys welcome to chapter two. I see that this story isn't getting as much recognition as BTF but that's okay, there's only one chapter and it's only been five days. As recommended by a fan I am opening up OC requests. Please review or PM with ideas. Maybe you want to see something happen, or a gem to enter the story. Of course I won't be able to take a lot of requests but I'll see what I can do. So, without further ado, chapter two of Hematite.**

Things were going pretty well for the Crystal gems. Both Jasper and Onyx have proved to be great assets on missions for the last three months. Onyx's unique gem manipulation ability proved to be a solid replacement to Steven's shield and Jasper's teleportation and quick combat style made for less injuries, eventually Rose's spring would be obsolete for long periods of time. Jasper and Onyx had their own separate rooms but Onyx preferred to chill out in the living room or just explore the city outside. Jasper seemed to be cooped up in her room half the time reading books or practicing her viola. One night Onyx came home from a night of partying. Jasper was the only one in the living room, reading a book as she snacked on hard pretzels.

"Hey there," Onyx said, "You're up pretty late."

"I could say the same about you," Jasper replied, "Out with friends I presume."

"Yeah we had a few drinks. Well, they had a few drinks. I wasn't in the mood for beer or scotch tonight."

"That's surprising, you seem as drunk as ever."

Onyx chuckled. He knew it was an insult be he didn't care. He sat down on the couch with Jasper.

"You know," he said softly, "I would've had a much better time if Amethyst were there. Or better yet, you."

Jasper began to blush. Something about Onyx's charisma and accent made her melt inside.

"A night in a bar surrounded with drunken idiots wondering which ones are trying to get in my pants, no thank you."

"Well how about this," Onyx leaned in closer grinning, "One night in a restaurant with one non-drunk idiot wondering if he really is trying to get in your pants or not."

Jasper blushed even deeper.

"I'm sorry," she said this with a crack in her voice, "*cough* I'm sorry but I'm not interested."

"Oh come on lass. It's not a night of rumbling and jumbling in the sheets, just a night of running and jumping through the streets. Just one night out with me."

Jasper simply closed her book and walked toward the temple door. As her own door opened she turned and said,

"Goodnight Onyx. I'm not going out with you."

She walked into her room and the door closed. All Onyx could do was grin before standing up to fix his first, and only, scotch of the night.

"Challenged accepted." he whispered.

Indeed Onyx made it his priority to persuade Jasper into saying yes. He tried again just a few days later at band practice.

"So about that date," he whispered during Garnet's keytar solo.

"Not interested," Jasper whispered back.

He tried again while the gems were watching Amethyst at a wrestling match.

"Just a couple of hours."

"Not interested."

He tried yet again at a dinner party.

"It'd be just like this, except without the others."

"Onyx, I'm flattered but not interested."

Still, he didn't give up. He was walking towards his room one afternoon when Jasper stopped him.

"Why are you so persistent?" She asked, "Every other day you ask and get shot down yet you always have that smile on your face."

"I'm just not the kind of guy who gets upset over rejection," he said, "I know that eventually you'll say yes."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Your face tells it all."

"My face? What do you mean?"

"You think that because your skin is already red that no one can tell when you're blushing. Truth is it's almost too easy to tell when you blush. I see it every time I try to talk to you. Every time our eyes meet I can see the slight change of color in your cheeks. You're going to say yes to me eventually, I know it."

Jasper was at a loss for words. In fact she did see Onyx as a kind hearted, however reckless, gentleman. She noticed that his charm and charisma was pure. Every time they were on a mission she saw and admired his strength. Indeed Onyx was the first person who could ever make her feel this way.

"Goodbye Jasper," Onyx said to break the silence, "You'll say yes eventually."

He was about to step into his room when the warp pad activated. Garnet materialized instantly.

"Onyx, Jasper, good. I need you two. Where are Pearl and Amethyst?"

"Last time I saw Amethyst," Jasper replied, "She was going to the city to get something to eat. I'm not sure about Pearl. "

"Well I need to find them. This mission can't wait however so I need you two to warp to the shale caverns. There's an infestation of Amber golems there that need to be taken out. I'll find Pearl and Amethyst, you two go ahead and take out as many as you can."

Onyx and Jasper nodded before stepping on the warp pad. They telepathically told the panel to take them to the Shale caverns and materialized there in no time. The caverns were as bleak as the name suggested. A huge cave constructed from jagged slabs of shale barreled its way through the base of a cliff. Sounds of scuttling and stomping could be heard from the inside.

"You ready Onyx?" Jasper asked, "This is our first mission alone."

"I'm more than ready, I can handle a couple of Amber monsters."

They both summoned their gems weapons before striding into the cavern. Along with the black jagged stone were large gobs or hardened amber that somehow contained light, illuminating the cave. However, the light did not travel outside. In fact, the mouth of the cave seemed pitch black after entering, as if any light that tried to escape was blocked. After a few minutes of slowing walking in the cave the duo met the first monster. The Amber golem was around nine feet tall and was comprised of splintering hardened amber. Its humanoid physique was thick and blocky and looked impossible to manipulate. Its face was nearly blank, only two chunks of stone petrified in its amber flesh served as eyes. It say Jasper and Onyx, let out a strange vibration–like noise, and charged.

"Okay," Jasper said, "How about I slice off his legs, allowing you to strike with a downward falling…"

She was interrupted when Onyx simply yelled back at the monster and charged with his hammer. With one swing Onyx the shattered the beast's head into dozens of sharp chunks. The golem fell to the ground, never to walk again.

"What?" Jasper exclaimed, "Why would you just charge it?"

Onyx ignored her and simply began studying the body.

"There's no gem, must be a spawn. This thing is poorly constructed, any gem weapon could fatally harm it instantly."

Jasper was becoming annoyed.

"How could you have possibly thought to just charge it like that? You could have been killed!"

"Maybe someone, or something, is building these things to launch an attack on humans, not gems."

"Onyx!"

"What? All I needed was one look to know this guy wasn't a threat. Do you know why my archery is flawless, or why I can take on a monster with one hit? I can see their weaknesses, the chinks in their armor. It's not my gem sense, it's something else. Something that allows me to strike at the most vulnerable points every time."

"Well, why haven't you told the others yet?"

"I just didn't think to. Now come on, there's probably more ahead. Aim for their heads, just above where their jaws should be."

He ran ahead while Jasper stood stunned. She finally collected her nerves and ran after him. By the time she found him Onyx was surrounded by at least a dozen golems but was doing pretty well. He was completely oblivious to her presence and merely focused on smashing head after head. Hundreds of amber shards lie scattered on the ground. Jasper mustered her courage and charged. With one clean slice one golem's head fell clean off and shattered. She did this time and time again until all that remained was her and Onyx.

"Nice job lass." He said.

"Thanks, I guess. How many of these things are there?"

"Well, Garnet seemed pretty worried so I'm going to guess… a lot."

"Well, in case there are other monsters, could you teach me that weak point thing?"

Onyx looked puzzled.

"I guess so? I mean, I've never really taught anyone that before. I'm not sure if any other gem can do it."

"I think it's just a heightened gem sense, just try."

"Well, okay. I have a theory but it's risky without backup. I guess I could do this…"

Onyx dispelled his weapon and concentrated, creating two walls of Onyx that blocked each opening to the cave.

"Garnet was telling me about gem fusion and how it involves a neural link. If my strike point sense is in fact a heightened gem sense like you say, maybe I can share the ability with you."

"That could work. Peal was talking to me about gem fusion the other day as well."

They both knew what to do and walked a few steps backwards and began to dance. Onyx had chosen a dance style similar to the Brazilian art of Capoeira, a fighting/dancing martial art. He began moving his entire body and seemed to be dodging imaginary blows. While Jasper was dancing in a form much like Victorian Waltz, no doubt adopted from her time spent in the United Kingdom. The two became closer and closer and their gems began to glow. Something about the powerful martial art dance and the elegant movements of the two gems seemed to blend. Their gems glowed ever brighter until the two spun towards each other and ended up in the other's arms. They then merged together in a flash of white. They did not create a new gem fusion, however, and merely stayed in mid-transformation. They could see into the other's mind.

"Wha," Jasper began, "Is this your mind? I can see your memories."

"Best not to look too deep in there," Onyx replied solemnly.

He looked into Jasper's shimmering blue eyes and closed his. He took the memories of his ability and imagined them downloading into Jasper's mind. This happened for a few seconds before the white orb of energy dispelled and the two were separated.

"Did it work?" Onyx asked.

"Only on way to find out," Jasper replied, "Let's go!"

Onyx made the walls crumble and the duo pressed forward. They ran until coming across another wave of enemies. Jasper was right, along with amber golems was a larger, more sophisticated construct. It had a more insect-like appearance, almost a fusion between a man and a wasp. It stood on to legs and had four arms, each arm having only three fingers. Its grotesque head had a vicious maw made from stone. Speaking of stone, plates of shale stuck from multiple parts of its body, giving it an incomplete exoskeleton. This creature heard Onyx and Jasper, turning its head at their footsteps. It let out a cry much shriller then the vibrations of the golems. Droplets of amber started dripping from its pointed teeth and two orbs of light, much like the light trapped in the amber spheres, took place of its eyes and glowed at the sight of the two gems. It pointed an arm towards them and the golems started charging.

"Can you see it?" Onyx asked.

Jasper concentrated. She suddenly felt her gem sense becoming stronger. Time slowed ever so slightly and she could identify the golems by analyzing just one, detecting the weak spot on the creature's should-be-cheek.

"Got it!" She exclaimed.

Jasper yelled to intimidate the monsters and ran faster, leaping and slicing at the nearest one. Its head fell off and shattered. Jasper then leaped backwards to deliver the same fate to a second. She cleared a path for Onyx that led to the warlord. Onyx ran with a scowl, attempting to analyze the beast. It was more sophisticated than the golems but still quite primitive. The exoskeleton gave it more invulnerability but Onyx found its weak point just seconds before attacking. A small opening in the monster's armor in between its left arms allowed Onyx to flip his Warhammer and strike with its slightly curved claw. The monster shrieked in pain and fell to its knees. Onyx tried to pull out his weapon but the beast's amber flesh had encased it. He was about to make it dissipate when the creature grabbed him with his right arms and tossed him aside. Onyx quickly collected himself and took the bow from his back. Jasper was still fending off the remaining three golems and the warlord was starting to stand. Onyx notched and arrow and let it fly. The arrow shattered the head of one golem and implanted itself in the head of another. Onyx retrieved his arrow just as Jasper finished off the final golem.

"Hit the back of his neck!" Onyx commanded, "But wait until he looks down."

"Why would he look down?" Jasper asked while running towards the beast.

Onyx shot an arrow into the warlord's knee and the beast fell down again, angling his neck just right.

"Right." Jasper stated.

She jumped and readied her scythes, coming down hard on the beast's neck. His lights went out as his head fell off and rolled onto the cavern floor. His body crumbled but dropped no gem.

"This was a construct too," Jasper said, "No wonder Garnet was so worried, something powerful is making these things."

She picked up Onyx's hammer, nearly dropping it because of its weight, and tossed it back to him.

"We have to keep going," Onyx said catching his weapon, "Whatever is making these things has something planned and I don't want to find out what."

They continued on through the cave, having to fight the occasional golem squad. Back on beach city, the other gems were in the living room.

"So you really think this will work?" Garnet asked.

"It has to. I came up with the plan so it has to." Pearl replied.

"But what if they get hurt? Or anger each other."

"Look, the amber scorpion isn't that big of a threat. It's powerful but thinks its constructs are strong enough to take on gems. Its pride gives Jasper and Onyx an advantage."

"But what if they just don't like each other," Amethyst added, "I mean, I'm all about getting Onyx laid and all but sometimes gems just don't click."

"Amethyst!" Pearl exclaimed, blushing, "This isn't about the two of them having intercourse! The two need to find a real connection and this is the only way they will. Besides, I'm just starting to move on from Steven and I'm afraid It's because of Onyx. If I fall in love with him and something happens, it wouldn't be something I could live down."

"This will work, Pearl," Garnet assured, "I'm sure it will."

She put her hand on Pearl's shoulder. Pearl just looked distant but grinned at Garnet's touch.

Jasper and Onyx had finally reached the main chamber. It was a vast and round room, illuminated with the same amber pods as the rest of the cavern. Amber seemed to crystalize most of the chamber in fact, giving it a certain glow. A huge amber construct sat in the middle. It was an enormous scorpion, easily half the size of an American football field. Its giant claws kept its body hovering in the air while its smaller limbs we chipping away at a huge block of amber. The beast was creating more of its amber minions. Jasper and Onyx stayed out of sight, watching its process. As soon as it finished with one construct, it would spray liquid amber on the ground from its massive tail, gather it up with its arms, and wait for it to dry. The amber was somehow able to dry quite fast and hardened a few seconds after being gathered into a large pile. Jasper and Onyx shared a stern look and nodded. The two slunk backwards to strategize.

"Whoah," Onyx whispered, "That thing's massive!"

"I know," Jasper replied, "Did you happen to see its weak point?"

"Yeah, around its face seems to be more flesh than stone. Its underbelly isn't as thick as its back also but our best bet is its eyes and mouth."

"How are we going to take it out?"

"Well, maybe I can shoot its eyes? I don't know, I haven't seen it fight. Let's just wing it."

"Onyx no!"

She tried to continue but Onyx stood up and charged, yelling at the beast. The scorpion abandoned its work and turned to him, letting out a shrill clicking sound.

"Onyx!" Jasper yelled.

She ran after him, readying her scythes. Onyx, with one mighty strike, flung the beast to the side but did little damage. The scorpion turned back and one of its eyes was introduced to one of Onyx's arrows. Liquid amber dripped out from its face. The beast cried out and shielded itself with its massive front claws. Onyx tried shooting again but his arrow shattered to splinters on the monster's thick claw.

"Strike his underbelly!" Onyx commanded, readying his hammer again.

"Listen to me!" Jasper yelled, "We can't just charge blindly at this one, he's too strong."

"Well what's the plan?"

Jasper analyzed the room. The amber covering the walls was cracked and splintered in some places. There were stalactites peppering the ceiling. A pile of unfinished constructs was in one corner.

"Got it!" She yelled, "When I say now, strike the ceiling."

"What good will that do?"

"Just do it!"

She charged the beast with her scythes, throwing one to trick the scorpion into keeping its face shielded. She slid on the floor when she got close enough, scraping the scorpion's underbelly. The monster screeched and tried to catch her with its claws.

"Now!"

Jasper yelled this as the beast's tail flicked towards her. Fear hardened her face but she rolled away with no time to spare. Onyx jumped and struck the cavern ceiling with great force. The entire room started shaking and stalactites fell down, inevitably hitting the scorpion. The beast's exoskeleton kept it mostly unharmed but a few lucky stones found chinks in the beast's armor. It screeched again and raised its claws up, giving Jasper the perfect opportunity. She ran to the monster's front and jumped, impaling its eyes. The beast was almost finished but had more life in it than Jasper anticipated. Both of the claws and the tail launched toward her. She closed her eyes and braced herself but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and the creature's appendages had frozen mid-strike. She looked down and a huge spike of onyx was stuck in the monster's maw. The scorpion let out a hiss of death and fell. Jasper collected herself and saw that Onyx was grinning. He looked lightheaded and was shaking. Jasper ran to him

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Fine," he replied, "Summoning that much onyx so suddenly just kinda drains me."

His weapon dissipated and he fell into her arms, his vision becoming blurry.

"Hey Onyx,"

"Yeah?"

"You're a really brave gem. This Friday, one night around the town."

Onyx smiled.

"Challenge completed," he muttered.

That day sparked a love between the two. Their date went nicely and led to another, and another, and another. The two became the perfect couple and for years allowed their relationship to grow. Eventually, just three years after that one day, Onyx worked up the nerve to open the small box hiding an onyx ring with a jasper stone. Yes, the two partook in the mortal tradition of marriage, a rare occasion in gems. They wanted to spend their immortalities together and no one was happier than Pearl. She finally let go of any feelings towards Onyx and was her old self again, no longer depressed. Onyx and Jasper loved each other dearly and were inseparable. They combined their rooms into one large sanctuary, which they rarely came out of. One mission they even fused. They decided to try it when being attacked by a ruby beast which was too fast for them. Their fusion was Hematite: a hulking fusion with Jaspers Eyes, hair, and markings as well as Onyx's skin, build, and signature grin. It had the combined powers of both gems and wielded a battle axe. (Onyx's hammer served as the shaft and Jasper's scythes became the blades.) Jasper and Onyx was a pairing that would never be separated. That is, until one day.

"Gems!" Garnet yelled in the temple living room, "We finally located the two most powerful corrupted gems: Black Pearl and Black Diamond. These two gems wish nothing more than the destruction of earth and have been planning an apocalypse for millennia."

"What do we do?" Jasper asked

"They reside in an underwater temple hidden in the Marianas Trench," Pearl replied, "The darkest part of the world."

"We need to neutralize these threats," Garnet continued, "Jasper, Onyx, you two need to go ahead while Pearl, Amethyst and I find Rose Quartz light canon, it may help."

"Why don't we all just go when we find the canon?" Onyx asked.

"There's no time, Black Diamond and Black Pearl are planning on attacking in just a few minutes and we might not find the canon in time. I'm certain you two can handle them for a few minutes. You can always fuse if you need to."

"Alright," Jasper said, "Let's go!"

She and Onyx ran to the warp pad and warped to the gem temple in the Marianas Trench. The temple was once a fortress for gems in case a global extinction, like the death of the dinosaurs, were to occur. The halls were long and tall. Glowing pearls dimly lit the temple as Jasper and Onyx walked. They walked until finding the main hall, a large square room decorated with crumbling gem statues. Black Pearl and Black Diamond were waiting. The two were both enormous, much larger than the Amber Scorpion. Black Pearl slightly resembled an armadillo, with a round exoskeleton and four short limbs, each with long claws. His brother, Black Diamond, resembled a snake more than anything else. He was a huge mass of diamonds that twisted around the room. His tail had three talons as if it were a bird's foot.

"Well well," he said in a deep voice, "Two uncorrupted Gems that dare enter our home. I say we teach them some manners. Do you agree brother?"

Black Pearl simply nodded his head slowly.

"I'll take Pearl you take Diamond," Onyx said.

Jasper nodded and charged.

_We only need to keep them distracted for a few minutes. _Jasper thought

She ran around Black Diamond, who was twisting and slithering trying to constrict her. Onyx had charge Black Pearl, who was curled in a ball and attack him Sonic-Style. Onyx would knock Pearl back and Pearl would ram Onyx. Jasper would scratch Diamond and Diamond would nick her with his talons. This fight went on for a few minutes before Black Diamond yelled:

"ENOUGH! I will not be taunted by the likes of you!"

He slammed her with his tail and knocked her into a statue. Onyx saw this a scowled. He mustered all his strength and smacked Black Pearl with his hammer. Black Pearl was embedded in one of the temple's walls and was struggling to get out but couldn't uncurl. Onyx nodded and ran to Jasper's aid.

"Don't you touch her again!" He yelled while jumping.

With one strike he smacked Black Diamond in his reptilian head. He didn't fly back, though. Instead, a deafening sound rang throughout the entire temple. Black Diamond stayed stationary until he snapped his neck to the side and Onyx fell to the ground hard.

"Puny fool," Black Diamond said while picking Onyx up with his tail, "My hide is too strong to be cracked by your weapon. My brother and I will unleash chaos unto this realm. You and your partner will be the first to suffer."

He started crushing Onyx, who was grunting in pain. His cracked spectacles fell to the ground near Jasper, who was just coming to. She saw Onyx in the beast's mighty grip and her whole body was filled with dread. She felt small and helpless, all she could do was watch as Black Diamond crushed her husband. Black Diamond started laughing maniacally. He stopped when he heard his brother's desperate wails for help.

"Brother! I will help you."

He threw Onyx to the wall. Onyx yelled as he made contact and fell to the floor next to Jasper. Jasper finally snapped out of it and embraced Onyx.

"Onyx! Onyx! Baby you have to stay with me, it's going to be fine!"

"No…. no it's not," Onyx sounded weak, "My gem."

Jasper's heart almost stopped and she pulled back Onyx's shirt to find his gem. His gem was severely cracked all around, nearly shattered entirely. His entire body began to fade and flicker, he was dying.

"It's going to be alright, we can get some of the sap!" Tears were streaming down her face.

"No, there's not enough time."

"Maybe, maybe we can fuse and get out of here? Or teleport?"

"The toll will be too great on me and I'll die faster. Sweetie, you know what we have to do."

"No. Not yet! I've only spent five years with you, I don't want it to end so soon."

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were just arriving with the light canon. Black Diamond had almost freed his brother.

"Amethyst, fuse with me!" Garnet said. The two formed Sugilite. She smacked away Black Diamond and hit Black Pearl to the other side of the room with her Morningstar. A huge crater cracked into Black Pearl's hide. Pearl was about to use the canon when she saw Jasper and Onyx. They were still speaking when she ran to them.

"They're here now." Onyx was saying, "It's our only chance. We'll be together in the Sprit Plane from now on."

"Fine," Jasper said solemnly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

The two lover kissed for the last time and were encased in a ball of light.

_Take care of Mark for us…_ Pearl heard, the voice was a combination of Onyx's and Jasper's.

The ball of light took form into a small child, which was placed into Pearl's arms. She didn't get a chance to look at him and had to turn when she heard Sugilite roar. Sugilite was holding off Black Diamond with her arms. She pushed him away and readied her weapon. Black Pearl was about to strike when he heard his brother, who was in the corner trembling.

"It looks like my brother is too harmed to fight for now. Our plans have been delayed thanks to you but we will return."

The two gems disappeared quickly by burrowing into the ground and sealing the hole with a thick layer of diamond. Garnet and Amethyst separate. All three gems ran back to the warp pad in case Black Pearl and Black Diamond came back. When they arrived back at the temple each one let out a sigh of exhaustion.

"Damn it!" Garnet yelled, "It could take years to find them again!"

"Calm down Garnet," Amethyst said calmly, "We delayed their plans for a while and we're all safe now." She looked around, "Wait, where are Jasper and Onyx?"

Pearl teared up.

"They… they're gone."

"What?" Amethyst yelled.

Both Garnet and Amethyst finally noticed the sleeping newborn in Pearl arms.

"They, fused." Pearl continued, "They gave up their presences to create him because Onyx was dying."

"Who is he?" Garnet asked, "What's his gem?"

"Mark. At least that's what they told me. I'm not sure what his gem is."

Pearl studied the baby. He had Jasper's hair color, as well as Onyx's skin and hairstyle. There were no markings on him save for a blood red streak falling diagonally from above his left eye to his chin, much like Onyx's scar. He was wrapped in Jasper's green cloak and Onyx's glasses rested on his face.

"I don't see his gem." Amethyst said.

"He's waking up," Garnet added.

Mark opened his eyes and the gems found out two things: His right eye was the same deep blue as Jaspers but his left eye was…different. Its iris was red, like his marking. The rest of his eye was pretty normal, save for the black and red ring of hematite around the socket and covering his eyelid. His left eye was his gem, he would be half blind.

**Oh, oh story reviews, I see you now! Oh you're hating because they died! Oh it pains me so…not really. Okay guys I'm sure you loved and hated that chapter. After all Jasper and Onyx's relationship was pretty much skipped over. Sorry guys but the name of the story isn't Hematite because it's about Jasper and Onyx. I'm sure you guys loved them and were sad to see them go, at least I hope. Anyway the story will be from Hematite's POV for most of the time now and Onyx and Jasper are never, ever, ever going to reappear except as spirits or memories. Sorry about that. See you next chapter.**

**P.S. I'm working on BTF, I've just felt so uninspired for chapter six but I'm about 1/3 done with it.**


	3. Red Thunder

**I have returned from my cavern to bring you the next chapter of Hematite. I've been getting a lot of messages asking about BTF and I just have to say this to all of you: I'm working on it. I don't have writer's block, I have writer's drought. Not only can I not think of what to write next I just can't will myself to write at all. Anyway, I'm working on it but I'm going to be focusing on this story for a while. Hope you enjoy chapter three of Hematite. It takes place a mere five years after Mark was born.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the amazing show Steven Universe, created by the wonderful Rebecca Sugar.**

Amethyst looked solemnly through the window at the grey sky. It was her turn to watch little Mark as Pearl and Garnet went on a mission. The past five years with the new gem had been wonderful but sad. Everyone missed Onyx and Jasper dearly, except for Mark who was too young and ignorant to know. Pearl rarely went on missions and preferred to watch Mark but she did have to take breaks. Pearl was the most protective towards him, like she had been with Steven only more so. She kept him safe and rarely let him outside of the temple. Pearl had been slowly creeping back to depression and if it weren't for little Mark, she would never leave her room.

Amethyst just watched the rain fall slowly as Mark sleep blissfully next to her. Mark had grown fast and was nearly Amethyst's height now. He was young and ignorant but he was a charming and energized little guy, just like his father. He loved each of the gems greatly and it never occurred that they weren't his real family. For some reason his blindness didn't seem to affect him much and he got around with ease. Pearl still kept him away from most things though.

"Boy," Amethyst whispered to herself, "Kid sure can nap. He reminds me so much of his dad."

She got up slowly and carefully so as not to disturb Mark. Walking slowly to the kitchen she began to raid the fridge for snacks.

"Let's see," she mumbled, "Anchovies, cold pizza, whipped cream. I guess it'll do."

She began to take her food back to the couch when the warp panel activated. Pearl and Garnet were finally back.

"I'm just saying maybe we could have attacked with a different approach," Pearl was saying "It would have been faster."

"Probably but what we did was the safest way." Garnet replied. She was holding a golden sword in her hands.

"Guys," Amethyst whispered, "Keep it down, Mark's asleep."

Pearl and Garnet began to move more slowly and the gems began talking in hushed tones. The two had to go retrieve a magical weapon to aid them in their quest to defeat Black Diamond and Black Pearl, who were still nowhere to be located. The last five years had been all about preparing, they were short two trained gem warriors after all. Their only hope now was to find more gems or continue collecting enchanted weapons. They favored the latter of course. Pearl took the sword from Garnet's grasp.

"This can stay with me with the rest of my swords." She said.

She exited through the temple door leaving Garnet and Amethyst alone with Mark.

"So how is he?" Garnet asked.

"Conked out a half hour ago so I'd say he's doing fine."

"You know that it'll wear off soon, his ignorance. He will start to really wonder about his parents and we'll have to tell him"

Amethyst looked somber and began sweeping her foot across the floor.

"I guess… But isn't there anything else we can tell him. What if he doesn't take the news well? What if… what if we crush him so much his smile fades forever?"

Along with some of his parent's physical and mental traits, Mark had adapted Onyx's signature grin, which he wore almost all the time. It made the others' melt. He reminded them so much of his parents it was painful to think they were gone. Garnet blamed herself. She shouldn't have sent them to fight early, she should have left only Amethyst to find the light canon which, surprise surprise, was buried under her own junk. She never stated it, but she was sad. She felt guilty.

"I'm afraid that's not an option," Garnet said, "It will be tough but if he's anything like Jasper or Onyx, he'll be fine."

"I guess you're right. I just hope he's adapted his father's care free attitude along with his grin."

"Or Jasper's lovingness and forgiveness."

"So how many weapons do we need to find?"

This was a difficult question. You see, in five years the gems have been locating sacred weapons and objects to create an ultimate weapon capable of destroying Black Diamond and Black Pearl. Pearl had recalled a legend stating that the earliest gems made these weapons from shards of a vast universe, each containing immense power and when combined, could create or destroy gems. So far Pearl and Garnet had located three but legend tells that there were ten and they could be stored anywhere in the universe, possibly even the home world. They didn't want to take a chance, however, and decided to fight the gem monsters with as many weapons they could find on earth.

"Not sure," Garnet replied, "At least we have one weapon for each of us but if there are any more left on earth we must find them quickly. It shouldn't be long before Black Diamond and Black Pearl come back and when they do, we need to be prepared."

"I just wish we had more fighters. If Jasper and Onyx couldn't beat them, who knows how powerful they are?"

"They weren't defeated," Garnet barked holding back tears, "We didn't understand their power, Onyx was wounded, and the two CHOSE to give up their lives because it was their only chance. They were stronger than those horrible beasts."

Amethyst placed a hand on Garnet's shoulder.

"Garnet, I know it's hard to swallow but they were just too powerful for Jasper and Onyx. You have to stop being in denial."

This was true. Over the years, hatred and denial fueled Garnet's hunger for revenge. She wanted to prove that Black Diamond and Black Pearl were weak and that Jasper and Onyx were the strongest gems in history. She refused to believe that anything could fairly defeat them. A quiet yawn came from the couch. Garnet and Amethyst looked back to see Mark stretching and facing them.

"Mother Garnet," he spoke in the calmest, smoothest tone, "Are you angry?"

Garnet had woken him when she raised her voice. She walked over to him and sat on the couch, embracing his small figure.

"Not at all Mark," she said reassuringly, "I just got a little loud, that's all."

"But you're loud all the time. So is Mother Amethyst and Mother Peal. Why are you loud? Why are you angry?"

Garnet and Amethyst began to melt. He had indeed inherited Jasper's intelligence and Onyx's charm and it was quite the deadly combination. Garnet tried to speak but she couldn't think of anything. Amethyst intervened and pulled him towards her.

"It's all good kid," she said, "Sometimes we just get a little loud, that's all."

A flash of lightning illuminated the room brighter for a brief moment and a clap of thunder vibrated the entire temple slightly. Mark stood up and looked in awe out the window.

"Is the sky angry?" He asked pressing his nose on the glass.

Garnet and Amethyst couldn't help but smile.

"I don't think so," Garnet said, "The sky isn't really alive."

"But it's being so loud!" Mark exclaimed, "Mother Pearl says that thee trees and the grass are alive, why can't the sky be alive? Look, it's crying. It must be sad, or hurt."

Amethyst walked next to him.

"Maybe it just wants your attention," she said lovingly, "Anyone would be sad when they're so far away from you."

Mark started to perk up as he gazed at the gloomy clouds.

"Well it's not too far away. It's coming up the stairs now!"

At first Amethyst chuckled but then really thought about what he said. Mark seemed to be gazing at something much lower than the sky. Indeed, as she looked down at the path to the tower, and figure was slowly walking up. It was humanoid and quite tall, from a distance she looked as tall as Garnet. The dark clouds shadowed its face. Just the temple door opened and Pearl came out to find Mark and Amethyst pressed against a window and Garnet sitting on the couch.

"Oh hello Mark," she said, "I see that you're up."

"Garnet!" Amethyst yelled, "We might have trouble over here!"

Garnet went to see what Amethyst meant. One look at the shadowy figure gave her a bad feeling.

"Pearl," She ordered, "Get ready for combat. I'll protect Mark!"

"Protect me from what?" Mark protested slightly as Garnet pulled him behind the kitchen counter. He had a confused look on his face.

The gems summoned their weapons. Pearl and Amethyst readied themselves while Garnet kept her gauntlets in front of Mark. The rumbles of thunder became drowned out by the sounds of slow stomping on wood. Whatever was outside was getting closer and closer. Then it stopped, it all stopped. The only sounds were rain and thunder.

_Knock…Knock…Knock_

The slow pounds on the wooden door echoed through the room. Everyone tensed and held their breaths. Pearl tensed her arm as though she were about to stab the door when a voice called out from the other side:

"Hello," it said in a feminine voice, "Is anyone home?"

"Is it a mortal? Amethyst whispered.

"Possibly," Pearl replied, "But we can't let our guards down."

The doorknob turned was turned slowly from whatever was outside and the hinges began to creak. Garnet hugged Mark close as the creature stepped inside the room and Pearl thrust her spear. The tip or Pearl's weapon was less than an inch away from a dazzling slightly red face.

"Wow there," the woman said, "Is that how you greet all gem guests?"

A quick analysis made Garnet freeze entirely. This figure was so similar to her it was baffling. She stood a mere four inches shorter than Garnet. Her slightly slender frame was still and tensed. Her raven hair was tightly tied in a ponytail and red eyes looked terrified yet calm. Such gleaming red eyes, with small almost undetectable flecks of black. Gleaming red eyes, yet they were so calm and soft. She slowly pushed away the spear and took off her sopping black long-sleeved felt jacket, which seemed a bit too small to her as it wasn't long enough to go past the bottom of her ribcage.

"You don't mind if I put this here, do you?" She said as she freed her rose tank top and hung her jacket on a coat rack.

"Not at all," Pearl said still in awe.

Amethyst looked pretty stunned too but Garnet, well, her jaw was at the floor and behind her sunglasses, her eyes were as wide as can be. The woman brushed off some blades of grass from her black jeans and walked towards Garnet. Her grey ballet flats left a small trail of water as she walked to the still-stunned gem.

"Hello Garnet," She said, "It's been a long time…Sister."

**"Oh I'm sorry, were you reading that? This is Kickasskarp coming at you so you better shut your complaining mouths and listen! Yes it's me, the Magikarp your beloved KissofFire made in BTF. If you've read Mine Cart Online you'd probably be saying 'isn't your name Derpfin?' In front of that writer-wannabe yes but I can't let him know I changed my name or he'll just give me an even stupider one! Anyways, I'm getting off topic. I just decided to hack in to that dipshit's recording software to leave my own little note in his story, like a boss! I DID come here with a reason other than giving some spice to this Muk vomit pile of a story, and that's to announce that I will be starting my own account to put some decent stories on the web. If at least ten people put:  
#KickasskarpFoThoWin! In a review I will totally make this dream come true. That's right, I want to know that at least SOME people can enjoy fine literature before gifting the internet with my words. But wait, there's more!"**

**Oh no there's not! Derpfin, what the hell are you doing at my computer?**

**"Just, ya know, messing around."**

**What the fuck, is that my recording software for my fanfictions? Wait a sec, are you live-writing on right now? I changed my login information how did you get in?**

**"Please, you're so easy to hack into it's sad. But it's too late now, I already told your viewers my awesome plan to gift humanity. Though I probably should have set the review total for five instead of ten because what's your viewership? 3? I'd be lucky if a few more unlucky souls checked out your piece of garbage, stumbled onto my plan, and supported me in becoming the best writer ever!"**

***sigh* Derpfin, you don't have hands. You can't write!**

**"Yes I can! How do you think I hacked into your computer? Do these whiskers look vestigial?"**

**Damn it Derpfin! That's it, you're not coming out of this Pokéball until I'm done with the chapter!**

**"Don't forget to like, favorite, and subscribe to meee!"**

**_Bzzzz!_**

**Sorry about that audience, now back to Hematite chapter three:**

The room was dead silent. Garnet's jaw still hung open at the sight of the woman claiming to be her sister. Pearl and Amethyst shared a glance, they were skeptical. Mark, being the naïve child he is, slips from Garnet's now slack grasp and breaks the silence.

"You're mother Garnet's sister?" He said in awe.

The woman, finally noticing the young gem, widened her eyes and masked her face in an even brighter smile.

"Oh my gem," She said in a smooth tone, "Garnet, who is this adorable young one?"

She bent down to pick up Mark when the point of a blue spear stopped her from behind.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Pearl exclaimed.

Everyone else but Garnet replaced their expressions with both shock and terror. The woman started to back up and Pearl guarded Mark.

"We don't know who you are, why you're hear, or even if what you're saying is true so back off!"

Suddenly a hand pulled Pearl back and Garnet walked towards the woman.

"Almandine," she said quietly, "Is that you?"

The woman's expression softened and she enveloped Garnet in a hug.

"It is, sis. I'm back."

Over the next hour Almandine told the gems her story while Amethyst made hot cocoa for everyone. (Pearl hates eating but she's okay with drinking, especially when it comes to things like tea or cocoa)

Almandine had pretty much been through hell the last few millennia. At the time Homeworld had started to send gems to earth, Almandine and Garnet were sisters, children at the time. At a mere fifteen years of age, she had helped raise her little sibling for ten years. The day she disappeared was a tragic day for Garnet. She remembered like it was yesterday. It haunted her nightmares and while her sister recalled it to the other gems, she could see it plain as day.

_Homeworld, time era unknown. Galaxy unknown. Universe unknown._

The civilization of the gems was a thriving one, striding in technology and magic. You would think the place was modeled after Ancient Greece but it was actually the other way around, seeing as how humans were just learning to preform simple tasks on the young planet earth. In one particular section, Homeworld capital, two little girls were running about on the polished white stone streets. The biggest, wearing a vermillion tunic, slammed her hand on the column of a large residence. The younger, wearing a terracotta tunic joined her companion not a moment later, out of breath.

"Told you I could beat you," The oldest gloated.

"No fair!" The younger shrieked, "You had a head start!"

The oldest just chuckled and looked to the ink sky. Beams from the Galaxy Warp shot out into the infinite blackness.

"Do you ever wonder what it's like out there," her sister said, "I wonder where the others are going."

"You know the rules, Garnet. We can travel out to distant worlds only when we mature. We also have to join the Gem army."

"I know but I just can't wait that long!"

Her sister stitched a devious grin on her face.

"Well, how about we go take a peek at the panels?"

Her sister gasped and looked in awe at her sibling.

"Really?" She said excitedly.

"Let's go."

"Won't mother be worried?"

"We'll be back home soon enough, let's go."

The two sisters raced towards the Galaxy Warp panels, eventually having to sneak about. The gem guards were…less than vigilant as no one ever expected anyone to sneak around the Galaxy Warp, their society was too civilized for such behavior. But lo and behold, the two sisters were there, not ten yards from the panels.

"They're so pretty!" Garnet whispered, her three eyes focusing on the crystal disks.

"I know. Apparently they go to someplace called Earth, very far from here."

Just then a few gem warriors warped back home, they looked distraught.

"All warriors, report!" The tallest said. She was a sky blue color with tight battle armor that would soon inspire the Romans. Her shoulder-length hair had been dyed jet black but streaks of electric blue remained.

"That's general Aquamarine!" Almandine whispered, "One of the gem leaders."

A few gem guards reported at her call, weapons at the ready.

"Prepare for invasion," Aquamarine exclaimed, "Subject #1 of kindergarten is livid and unstable!"

The panels began to glow red, like they were being melted. A huge beam of light blinded the area and a huge cry shook the ground. A gem monster, of no identifiable gem or shape, had teleported from earth to Homeworld. It was a mass of light blue and tentacles and nothing more. The gem warriors flinched at the flash but charged the beast. Many were swatted aside with one strike but a few of the more elite warriors stayed stable.

"Stay back," Almandine said to her sister, but it was too late.

Garnet, in awe, had shuffled towards the gem abomination and remained still.

"Garnet! Get back here!"

Garnet remained still, watching the massacre of gem warriors. General Aquamarine, however, was proving quite a match for the beast. With her weapon, a brilliant blue gladius, she kept it at bay with unthinkable speed. Many of her troops had gotten so hurt they had to retreat in their gems but she was holding up just fine on her own. In a blaze of blue fire she ignited the monster but it would only piss it off and make it stumble. That's when she saw Garnet. She became so distracted one of the monster's limbs smacked her down on the ground while she was mid-jump. Aquamarine didn't look too hurt, though, and ran over to Garnet.

"Kid what are you doing here? You know what, doesn't matter just run!"

Garnet wanted to run but she was still in awe. The great Aquamarine was standing in front of her, warding off rogue tentacles with a single short sword. Almandine grasped her sister wrist and pulled her away, breaking her out of her trance.

"Let's go, Garnet!"

Garnet complied and ran. Just then Aquamarine, who had glanced back briefly at the sisters, was flung backward and crashed into a fence. She was conscious but took her time getting up. That's when it happened. The sisters made the mistake of looking back and tripped. The monster was coming closer, ignoring the stabs from the weapons of gem troops. It stretched out an arm and the tip opened, revealing a glassy, yellow eye. A few spine extended as well, giving the tentacle a mouth. It began moving towards the sisters and lunged. Garnet was frozen but her sister reacted quickly. She pulled the dagger her father had given her, jumped in front of Garnet, and was pulled back towards the panels. With one clean slice she managed to sever the grim, faced tentacle, only to tumble and roll onto a warp pad, which began to glow. She looked into her sister's eyes, for the last time before teleporting.

That's when Garnet came to reality. Amethyst and Pearl had tears in their eyes but Mark was unsure of what Almandine was saying.

"So anyway, I had to leave them. I mean, sure, they raised me for years after they found me in the shattered remains of a warp panel but I couldn't live there forever. I wanted to be with a family but they treated me as a goddess. I guess the fact I stopped aging around my twenties factored into that but still, they waited on me hand and foot and it just didn't feel right. Plus it's kind of hard to make a connection with Neanderthals who communicate with grunts and symbols. It was a huge step down from the Homeworld civilization."

"So where did you go?" Pearl asked, her eyes still damp.

"Well I wanted to be with my family but I knew I couldn't. I decided, after years of traveling, to embrace the goddess in me. Around the time the world transitioned from B.C to A.D I had become a bit of a celebrity in places such as Greece and Arabia. I guess I was a little too late getting there because they worshipped me too, claiming that I was not the first gem there. I just decided to role with it and performed "miracles." You know, saving the sick with gem medicine techniques, finding lost treasures, even finding orphans new homes. People worshipped me all through southern Europe and even in some places in Asia. It was nice I guess, at least I was helping people. I still wanted to find my family, or at least others like me. I was in Japan for a while until WWII. After the bombing attacks I had to help many people but because I couldn't heal everyone, I became outcast. People refused to believe I was a goddess anymore and I fled to America. I've been working as a doctor in New York ever since. Until a few years ago. A patient of mine was quite interested in my complexion, claiming that he had seen others like me. Of course I got excited and tried to get as much information as I could. All he knew was that he had taken a trip to Beach City, Maryland when he noticed four people fighting with odd stones. I got pretty excited but for some reason, hesitated. I wanted to go but I also didn't want to be disappointed. I wrestled with this for nearly fifty years before packing up and heading here. Which brings me to the present."

This tale had left Pearl and Amethyst on the verge of tears, Garnet in shock, and Mark asleep again in Almandine's lap.

"So sis, how've you been holding up these last few centuries?"

Garnet wanted to tell her about her life story but was still in shock.

"I…I don't know what to say. I thought I lost you forever. For years I was depressed until I became a gem warrior. Almandine I…"

She tried to continue but tears rolled down below her sunglasses. Almandine carefully moved her torso to embrace Garnet. Her smile faded for the first time and tears stained her face as well.

"I missed you every day, sis. You can call me Alysina, by the way. It's just a human name I've picked up."

The two reunited sisters sat there in each other's arms. Finally Alysina broke away and her smile returned.

"Anyway, you forgot to mention who this handsome devil is." She gestured towards Mark, who was still asleep.

A more solemn attitude filled the room. Pearl began to tear up more and Amethyst broke the silence.

"That's Mark, or Hematite if you prefer to call him by his gem name. He came into our little group five years ago. His parents… his parents were some of the strongest gems we've known."

"Really? Where are they then? They didn't abandon him did they?"

"Not at all," Pearl said, "You see, here on earth if a gem wishes to reproduce with a human, he or she must give up his or her life force for the child to survive. Two gems can reproduce without dying of course but Jasper and Onyx, well, that's another story." She started to trail so Garnet picked up the conversation.

"A few years ago two powerful gem monsters, much more powerful than the one that took you from me, became our priority target. We sent Mark's parents ahead thinking they could take them while we searched for a weapon here in the temple. I guess we underestimated these monsters' strengths however because by the time we arrived, Onyx was injured and on the verge of death. We would have healed him but we didn't have time and still had the monsters to take care of. Long story short, they gave up their own life forces to create Mark from their souls, a much quicker yet fatal way of gem reproduction."

Alysina looked sad.

"That's terrible. Have you told him yet?"

"We were waiting until he's older." Amethyst said.

"Makes sense, it's hard to drop something like that on a kid. And hey, is his left eye alright?"

Pearl looked even sadder but spoke,

"I'm afraid something went wrong when he was created and well, his left eye is his gem. Sadly this makes him half blind. That's why I make sure he stays out of danger as much as I can. Which reminds me, sorry about almost impaling you back there."

"It's quite alright, I know how precious family can be."

She started running her fingers through Mark's hair gently. The rain was still falling but the sky darkened as night time fell.

"We should get some sleep," Pearl said, "Alysina, you're welcome to stay here as long as you wish. I'm sure you and Garnet have a lot to talk about and I think she'd want you to be part of the Crystal Gems in a heartbeat."

She and Amethyst stood up and walked into the temple. Garnet and Alysina talked for a while longer about adventure they'd had before even Garnet started to get a little tired.

"I should get some rest too. Gems don't need it but it helps sharpen our senses. And as long as Black Diamond and Black Pearl are out there, we need our senses sharp."

"Alright, where should I sleep?"

"There's a bed upstairs if you want to sleep there. Sorry but we don't have any spare rooms besides Jasper and Onyx's but we can't access that part of the temple."

"That's quite alright. Wait, what about Mark?"

"He usually sleeps with Pearl in the temple. She insisted so she can keep him safe."

"Oh, should I go give him to her then?"

"She left him here so she is probably working on something."

"Then should you take him?"

"I think you can manage keeping him safe. He seems to like you."

"Will do, sis. Any monster so much as looks at him I'll shoot him in between the eyes with my bow. That's my gem weapon, I forgot to mention earlier."

"Goodnight." Garnet said entering the temple.

Alysina was very careful in moving Mark to the bed upstairs. She climbed under the covers and Mark rolled over in his sleep, curling up under her arm. Alysina chuckled.

"Goodnight cutie pie."

"Goodnight Mother-Almandine." Mark said half asleep.

**Okay so what did you all think? I got an OC request so I hope it lives up to Voremistress's expectations. I think I might keep this story in third person but I might have it at Mark's perspective of transition it into one of those stories where the perspective changes. I haven't quite figured it out yet. By the way I'm sorry about that stupid fish getting into my recording software. I don't know what he recorded and I won't until I publish this chapter. That's the problem with this software. I might delete what he said if it's too bad but deleting stuff can cause problems in the coding so I might not mess with it. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and I promise you I AM working on my other stories but I've just had serious writer's drought lately. See you next time!**


	4. Loosening the reigns

**Ello chaps, it's been slow and difficult but I've managed to complete another chapter of Hematite. Luckily not every waking moment s about packing stuff up and heading to school. I just hope that it offers you some entertainment for a while. I'll be trying to update my other stories but until this fall, I will most likely be posting one or two more chapters at best. Hopefully I'll get some free time in the summer but I doubt it. Anyway, I'm still accepting OC requests. Just send in background information: age, sex, hair color, eye color, skin color, gem, etc. Along with a brief description and I'll take care of the rest. I ask that if you do have an OC, you submit it quickly so all of the slots don't get filled with my own OCs. Please enjoy chapter four of Hematite.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Steven Universe. I do however own Mark, Onyx, and Jasper (I'm going to refer to the canon Jasper as orange Jasper now, mine is red Jasper.) Almandine belongs to both me and Voremistress **

"Mother Pearl," Mark said, "Why can't I visit the city more often?"

Pearl set down her cup of tea. They were both drinking tea on top of the hill under the twisting tree. Graceful petals fell and drifted through the warm summer air.

"What do you mean, Mark? I take you there all the time."

"The last time was three weeks ago. I want to go explore it. I'm tired of hearing the cheerful noises and not being able to find out what they're coming from."

Mark's usually Naïve and cheerful face seemed full of intrigue and exhaustion. He looked glumly down at the shimmering lights through the fog below. A smell of freshly baked pizza overpowered the aroma of the succulent blossoms on the willow. A heavy sigh escaped from Mark's breath as he gazed down the hill.

"The thing is Mark," Pearl continued, "I'm supposed to protect you. I couldn't bear it if you got hurt down there."

"But I won't get hurt," Mark protested, "Mother Amethyst and Mother Garnet have been training me recent…"

Mark Clamped his hands to his mouth and a look of guilt washed over his face.

"What was that?" Pearl inquired, her face reddening.

"Um… uh nothing, Mother Pearl."

Pearl breathed in deeply and took Mark by the hand, leading him back towards the temple. Mark tried to break free of her grasp but his seven-year-old hands were too weak and clumsy to escape from Pearl's graceful yet unbreakable grip. In her fury she did not realize she literally dragged him up the steps and into the temple, where Alysina was chatting with Garnet at the counter.

"Garnet!" Pearl exclaimed, "How could you and Amethyst be putting Mark in danger! Don't you remember that Onyx and Jas…"

She paused and looked gingerly at Mark, whose guilt had been replaced with absolute terror. Pearl took in a deep breath and spoke calmly.

"Alysina, would you mind keeping Mark company while I chat with Garnet and Amethyst in the temple?"

Alysina's face had been struck with fear too but she nodded.

"Of course," she replied, "Sister, it appears that there are other matters to discuss with Pearl."

If Garnet had not been wearing her glasses the look of extreme guilt would have been obvious. She stood and was led into the temple with Pearl, leaving Mark and Alysina alone. Mark, still feeling guilty, waddled his way over to Alysina. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms. Mark began to sob into Alysina's shoulder, staining her purple blouse with his tears. She held him there for a moment, allowing him to calm down. Finally he stopped crying and tilted his head, resting his temple of her shoulder.

"It's alright, kiddo," she said soothingly.

"No it's not," Mark replied softly, "Mother Garnet and Mother Amethyst told me not to tell Mother Pearl they've been training me. I accidently did and now she's mad. Mother Garnet and Mother Amethyst are going to be mad at me now."

Alysina tightened her embrace on the young gem.

"No they're not, I promise. You'll probably be spending more time with Pearl, though."

A look of disappointment filled Mark's eyes.

"But I don't want to. I love Mother Pearl but she never lets me do anything fun."

"She just wants to keep you safe, that's all.

"Well why can't you watch over me? You like to keep me safe and have fun."

"I don't think Pearl trusts me that much yet."

Mark looked down at the floor and tears glinted in his eyes. Alysina took in a deep breath and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'll see if Pearl will let me take you out. Just for a day. We should probably let her calm down though."

Mark considered this for a second. He wiped his eyes and looked at the door distantly. Eventually his smile returned and he looked at Alysina with a hopeful gaze.

"I'd like that."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"How could you two be doing this behind my back," Pearl was yelling, "Of all the irresponsible, dangerous, ignorant… I don't even know what to say."

Garnet and Amethyst were in Amethyst's room being lashed out by Pearl. They both had sat down on a worn couch. Garnet almost blushed with guilt while Amethyst simply looked bored.

"Gosh Pearl you've got to loosen up," Amethyst interrupted, "All we've been doing is preparing the kid for a life of gem work."

Pearl grimaced at Amethyst.

"Gem work? You honestly think I'm going to let him go on missions? He's half blind for the love of gem! We never let Steven go on missions until he was twelve and he had perfect eyesight. We are never letting Mark going on missions!"

"So we're just going to let the poor kid sit around until the universe crumbles? He's stronger than you think! Garnet, back me up here."

Garnet cleared her throat and stood up.

"Amethyst is right, Pearl. Mark is the child of two very powerful gem warriors. Despite his disability he could possess powers beyond that of Jasper and Onyx."

Pearl staggered back slightly but regained her ground.

"Even so, he hasn't been able to use any of his parent's powers yet. We don't need to be teaching him dangerous gem secrets just yet."

"Steven didn't even know what his gem weapon was until he was twelve," Amethyst added, "Mark is only seven. We can't expect him to pick up on every gem power just because he's a complete gem. It could take a while for him to develop those powers."

"She's right, Pearl. All we've been doing is teaching him basic defense tactics for his own safety."

Pearl looked down and sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But I won't have you teaching him behind my back… and make sure what you're teaching him isn't too dangerous."

Garnet placed her hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"I know you feel like you have to protect him like you protected Steven. Mark is different, though. He could grow up to be the most powerful gem we've ever seen. He might even be able to defeat Black Diamond and Black Pearl."

Pearl slunk away, opening the temple door without saying another word. Garnet and Amethyst followed her but she had already used the warp pad to teleport somewhere. Mark and Alysina were in the living room chatting and laughing. It didn't seem like they had noticed Pearl. It was only when Amethyst cleared her throat did the pair turn around.

"Hello Garnet, Amethyst," Alysina said, "Where's Pearl?"

"We're not sure," Garnet replied, "She teleported somewhere to cool off."

"Well let me know when she gets back. I have some things to discuss with her."

Alysina stood from the couch and took Mark's hand, leading him toward Amethyst and Garnet.

"Amethyst," she said, "Would you mind watching over Mark for a while?"

"Sure thing," Amethyst replied, "Hey Mark, how about we go and get some pizza down at the boardwalk?"

Mark's eyes lit up and he hurried excitedly along with Amethyst.

"So," Alysina continued, "Still together with Sapphire I see?'

It wasn't easy to tell but Garnet began to blush.

"Why bring this up now?"

"I don't know, just never found the time before I guess. I think it's sweet you two have been together since you were kids."

Garnet sat down on the couch leisurely and adjusted her glasses.

"That's not what you said when you first met her."

"Well could you blame me? You weren't mature gems at the time. Though you know fusing freezes the maturing of the original gems so technically you're both still kids."

"Age is an illusion, to both gems and love. We prefer not to be separated."

"I guess. Still though, fusions are kind of a gem on their own so has _Garnet_ ever thought about seeing someone."

Garnet's blush became even deeper.

"Well, I used to be very adamant about not dating anyone until… never mind."

"Sis? I haven't known you that long but I can tell when something is upsetting you. What happened?"

"Emerald happened. He was sweet, strong, tall, brave…so brave he sacrificed himself to protect me."

Alysina let her the thoughts sink in before wrapping her sister in a hug.

"I'm so sorry sis. Look, you're never truly alone no matter what but I get that you can be lonely. I wish there was something I could do but it probably won't work."

"Wait, what won't work?"

Alysina sighed, mustered her courage, and began to tell Garnet about her unique gem power.

"Almandine….that's incredible. I've never heard about any gem able to do such a thing. If you can figure out how to use it again it could help so many people. Me, Pearl, Amethyst."

"Mark," Alysina added.

"I'm not sure about that. Maybe if you figure out how to use your power just hold off on showing it to Mark."

"You know you're going to have to tell him the truth one day."

"I understand. It's just, none of us are entirely sure what the truth is. Jasper and Onyx were probably the two most powerful gems we've ever seen. Together they were unstoppable. Black Diamond and Black Pearl shouldn't have been powerful enough to stop them, no matter how ancient. There's something about them. Something beyond us, or even homeworld. As for Mark, I see great potential in him but something's…off. I can't accurately predict his path or even most of his paths, his destiny is too unpredictable. We don't know exactly what he's going to be."

Alysina put her hand on Garnet's shoulder.

"For now focus on what he _is_. He's a sweet kid, an ambitious gem, and a curious learner. I have a plan and I need to speak with Pearl about it. I think I know where she might be. Take care, sis. And goodbye to you too Sapphire."

Alysina pulled away from Garnet and stepped on the warp pad. The bright light engulfed the room and Alysina disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how's your pizza little dude." Amethyst asked, her own mouth nearly full.

"It's great, thank you Mother Amethyst."

The two were sitting at a table at Fish Stu Pizza, which had grown into a chain over the past few decades. The original was still a family business, ran by Stu Pizza III. Usually people would come by every summer for even the smallest slice. Today, however, the place was practically empty. The warm smell from the pizza ovens still lingered and soft jazz played on the stereo system. A warm anchovy and olive pizza sat on the table, a combination which Mark had taken a liking to. Not surprisingly, Mark was a much less messy eater than Amethyst, a habit Pearl had taught him.

"So little guy, Pearl says she's cool about Garnet and I training you. We just have to let her know when, where and what."

"I'm just glad she's not mad anymore. I don't like it when people are mad."

_'Just like your mother'_ Amethyst couldn't help but think to herself.

"And Mother Almandine promised she'd take me for a day out sometime."

"That sounds pretty cool."

Amethyst still wasn't sure what to think of Alysina. The past two years she had proven to be a decent gem warrior and an even better caretaker for Mark. It's a shame that she wasn't like Onyx at all, Amethyst really needed another party animal to keep her company.

"You know, you could always spend a day with me right?"

"Yeah but Mother Pearl usually gets upset when you take me somewhere. I don't know why but I just don't want her to be mad."

"I can't blame you, Pearly can be really mean when she's upset."

One of the workers, Jeff Pizza, came by with another pizza and set it on the table.

"This one's on the house," he said, looking at Amethyst.

"Thanks man, we really appreciate it. Right Mark?"

"Yes," Mark replied excitedly, "Thank you Sir."

"You two are cute. So is he like your little brother or something?"

Jeff Pizza was African American like the rest of the pizza family, with long, wavy hair like a surfer. He didn't have the stockiest of builds but he wasn't a pushover either. He wore a red button-up under his apron as well as jeans and converse shoes, which were making a comeback at the time.

"This is Mother Amethyst and I'm Mark," Mark answered before Amethyst got the chance."

Jeff immediately tensed up.

"Oh," he said with disappointment, "So you're….you're married then?"

Amethyst did her best to keep Mark in the background as she spoke.

"No, I'm not married. It's pretty complicated and I can tell you later."

The blush on Amethyst's face and her stupid smile allowed Jeff to relax just a bit. Mark, hearing Amethyst's words and seeing her embarrassed face, slunk back into his seat without any further words.

"Cool," Jeff continued, "You can call me anytime. Or just stop by during the weekends and afternoons."

Jeff took out a business card and fumbled around for a pen, shuffling awkwardly as he did so. Finally he was able to wrestle the black ballpoint into his hand after dropping it a few times and write his number on the card. He tried not to look too embarrassed as he handed it to Amethyst but it didn't matter, given her own shyness.

"I will. Thanks for the pizza again."

"Of course."

Jeff walked back into the kitchen, attempting to hide his gleeful smile.

"What does he want to talk about, Mother Amethyst?" Mark said, a confused look on his face.

"Oh, it's nothing. You're a bit young to understand but I'm sure Pearl or Alysina will tell you. If you don't find out about Garnet's secret first, of course."

"What secret?"

"It's nothing to worry about kiddo, let's just get you home before the sun sets."

And with that they boxed up the rest of their pizza and left.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Almandine arrived at the Eclipse Canyon, one of Pearl's favorite places to think. The place was a vast, barren crag of marble and limestone. Weapons still littered the ground and crumbled towers lay shattered around. A few burn marks were still visible if you looked really closely. Just as she Alysina suspected, Pearl was sitting on the edge of a drop off, which was surrounded by marble bricks that had one been a watchtower. Alysina walked slowly towards pearl, her feet crunching in the dust. The moonlight was just bright enough to cast shadows, so Pearl was not alarmed when she recognized Alysina's figure.

"I don't really want to talk right now," Pearl said.

Alysina sat next to Pearl, her feet dangling over the edge.

"I get that. I get why you're upset, too. But I'm not leaving until I help you."

"Help me to do what? Realize that Garnet and Amethyst's actions were justified? Help me calm down and loosen the reigns with Mark?"

"Look Pearl, I know you don't trust me. I'm not going to tell you to do anything except listen."

Pearl took a deep sigh.

"Alright you have my attention."

"Garnet has told me all about Steven Universe. She told me everything about how you used to protect him and no you're doing the same thing with Mark. The thing is, Mark is different. Maybe loosening your grip on him wouldn't be the worst idea."

"I get what you're saying it's just…. I don't know if it's residual feelings from Steven or striving to fulfill my promise to Jasper and Onyx but I need to protect Mark. I couldn't bear if anything happened to him."

"Well luckily he's on nobody's radar. No one has ever tried to hurt him and hopefully it'll stay that way for a while. But you know it won't last, right? He's a gem after all. Deep in his blood he's a warrior and you know you can't restrain it all forever."

"I wish I could. I really do. I wish I could just lock him away so no one could hurt him. I felt the same way about Steven and I might feel the same way if another young gem finds its way into my path."

"I get that. Family is important."

The two sat there for a while longer, staring at the moon. Pearl's eyes were filled with sadness.

"When I was separated from Garnet, I learned two things. The first is that family really is worth dying for. The second is that if you love someone enough, you are literally willing to die for them. I really didn't think I was going to make it on earth. I didn't know how to act or how to fight. The only thing that kept me moving was the hope that I could see Garnet again. When you let someone get to wild it can cost the both of you. But what's the alternative? Knowing that who you love doesn't trust you or can't stand you because you're too smothering?"

"Mark is just so special. I can't help but keep him a little too close. If anything happened to him I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I can't go through another failure."

Alysina pushed Pearl's cheek so their eyes could meet.

"Hey, you did not fail with Steven. He wasn't going to live forever like us."

"I suppose so. Sometimes I just miss him so much and wish I could have done more."

"What more could you have done? He had a great life as a crystal gem. The Rose Quartz legacy is over but it's not your fault in the slightest. I never knew him of course but the way Garnet talks about him makes it seem like you did an amazing job taking care of him and you'll do an amazing job taking care of Mark."

"Thanks. For these past few years I've just felt lost. So many of my friends have passed and the numbers just keep shrinking."

"Look, for what it's worth, I'm your friend too. So is Amethyst, Garnet, and Mark. We're a small group but a group nonetheless. You can talk to any of us about anything. You may not know it but Garnet and Amethyst are actually pretty worried. Every day you just seem more stressed and we all know that even for a gem stress is not healthy. That's why I'm giving you the day off tomorrow."

"What? But I was going to search for another enchanted weapon after teaching Mark how to make tea."

Alysina shook her head.

"Not anymore. You are just going to do what you love doing that does not involve missions or Mark. I, however, am going to get up at five thirty, make a sack lunch for Mark, and enroll him in elementary school. The school year starts tomorrow but hopefully I can get him enrolled last minute."

"Almandine that's really not…"

"Pearl. He's going to a human school. He is going to learn human things and make human friends. He wants to be so much more, not just as a gem but as a living being. He's ambitious and eager to learn. I'm sorry but I feel like that he'll learn better human things from a human school rather than you."

Pear sighed in defeat.

"I suppose that's logical. But isn't there some way we can keep tabs on him while he's at school?"

Alysina thought over that for a moment.

"You know, when I was a doctor in New York, I heard about something in school called the PTA. Apparently it's some sort of association for parents and teachers. If you teach at a school or have a kid that attends the school you sign up and help with little things concerning the school. Maybe I could sign up and…"

"No," Pearl interrupted, "I'll do it. It'll be great, I can check on Mark as much as I can that way."

Alysina inhaled sharply.

"Pearl, you can be a little… obsessive when it concerns Mark. Maybe you should let someone else sign up and you can fill in when you're the only one available. That way you can focus on missions."

"I…I… If you think it'll be better that way."

"Pearl, it's not just better for Mark, it's better for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Pearl, you've been a little depressed and obsessive ever since I arrived. For a while I was worried it was me until I learned about Steven. The more you loosen up on the reigns with Mark, the more it will benefit you. He wants to experience more of the world. There's more to life out there than the beach. He's a kid and should experience things like the arcade, the donut, even the fry stand which is one of the closest buildings to the temple."

Pearl began to chuckle a little. Her eyes began to tear up.

"You know," she said, "The three buildings you just mentioned were three of Steven's favorite places in the city. He's go there all the time."

"What was he like?"

"Well, that's a bit difficult to answer. When he was young, older than Mark but still young, he was this really goofy little kid. He was so passionate and so caring about everything. Then he grew up. He became much more serious and focused on gem work. Yet his goofy side never left him. He was really the thing that kept the peace between all of us."

"You loved him, didn't you? Not just as family, I mean."

"I knew I shouldn't have. He wasn't immortal like me and he was in love with Connie. Truth be told I was in Love with Rose and those feelings were still there when she became Steven….. Thank you, Almandine. I really do trust you, I always have. I just…go a little overboard sometimes I guess. Thank you for talking with me but I really just want to be alone right now."

"Of course. Goodnight, Pearl."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, I've gone over the application and I have to say, I have a few concerns."

"Like what?" Alysina said.

Alysina, Mark, and Garnet sat in the school. They had already filled out Mark's application and met with the staff. Now all they had to do was interview with the Principal, who was sitting in front of the trio now.

"Well," he continued, "For instance, it doesn't seem like Mark has any previous school experience. I just fear placing him in first grade now would be a little challenging for him intellectually."

"Mark has been taught enough at home," Garnet replied, "He's a very bright young man and first grade should not be a challenge for him."

"Alrighty then. Well, that was one of my lowest concerns. I also noticed that there was only one signature from you, Miss Alysina, and you forgot to fill in a last name."

"Oh," Alysina racked her brain trying to remember the last name she used as a doctor, "It's Page. Miss Alysina Page."

"Great, I'll just fill that in right here. I assume I should fill in the same last name for your partner and son here?"

Immediately Garnet and Alysina blushed and began talking over each other.

"Oh…no..they're not…um…" Alysina said.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken," Garnet said.

"Oh there's no need to be embarrassed, we have a couple like you two working at the school right now. Such a sweet couple, Marceline and Bonnibel."

"Oh we're just sisters. We're not like Marceline and Bonnibel," Alysina replied shyly.

"Well I am," Garnet mumbled.

"Oh, sorry about that. I just assumed because I overheard Mark calling you both 'mother.'"

"It's complicated," Alysina said, "Mark isn't our biological son, Garnet and I aren't a couple, we just live together and raise Mark together."

"Mmhmm. Well anyway, the last thing I'd like to mention is that we don't allow costumes at school so Mark will need to wash off the body paint."

"It's not body paint," Garnet said.

"Okay… Oh. So Mark has a, you know, _C...O...N...D...I...T...I...O...N_?"

"Not at all. Again, it's complicated.

"Of course. So I assume that he has a glass eye as well?"

"It's not so much as glass," Garnet replied, "As it is a layer of polished hematite covering the surface of his eye."

"Well we don't have a box for that so I'll just check the box labeled 'glass eye' if that's alright."

The principal made some adjustments on the electronic tablet displaying the application.

"Of course."

"Okay, great. Now I understand that Miss Garnet would like to sign up for the PTA as well?"

"That is correct. Now I have two friends who can fill in for me anytime I'm occupied but needed, along with my sister here."

"No problem. They'll just have to come and sing in whenever. I believe we have a place in Mrs. Maheswaren's class. Mark can begin class this upcoming Monday. I'm sure Mrs. Maheswaren will direct him to the class if you bring him around seven. She always does crossing guard duty and would be glad to show Mark around."

"Well thank you Mister Smiley."

"Any time. I hope you enjoy your classes, Mark."

Mark, who had been zoned out the entire time, was brought back by a clap on the back from Garnet.

"Mark, shouldn't you say thanks to your new principal?"

"Oh, right. Thank you sir!"

"You're quite welcome, Mark. Have a nice day y'all."

The trio walked out of the school and back to the boardwalk.

**Thank you all so much for reading. I'm so sorry for not being able to write lately. Anyway I have a few things to say. First thing is how the other stories are going: Chapter 7 of BTF is a little more than halfway done but chapter 4 of Mine Cart Online is not even started yet. The second thing is some good news. I'm collabing with a friend on my fictionpress channel (Same username) and the first chapter is underway. Lastly is some okay news: I'll be back in the states in a week and should get a little free time to pump out a few chapters. I love each and every one of you guys and I'm so glad you like the stories. See you all next time.**


End file.
